


Curiosity

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dennis and Harry have an awkward encounter in the RoR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

“Professor Potter, what are you doing here?” Dennis Creevey asked, surprised to see Harry in the Room of Requirement.  
  
The Muggle Studies and Photography teacher often used the _Room_ to store artefacts that he’d share in his classroom. Some students still had parents that were set in the “old ways” and encouraged their children to destroy anything that wasn’t from the wizarding world.  
  
“Oh, Dennis,” Harry said startled, “…you scared me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, that was not my intention,” Dennis looked sceptical at Harry’s behaviour.  
  
“You know how the students have been creating new spells and other _interesting_ ways to break into the Professors’ quarters and stealing?” Dennis nodded. “I caught a few lurking about in the hallway the other day...” Harry blushed for a moment. “So I just thought, perhaps, I could hide a few personal things here. I just don’t want the students to…”  
  
“Say no more, Professor,” Dennis answered with an understanding nod. “I feel your pain. You’d think ten years after everything that’s happened, some of these wizarding families would move on.”  
  
“Yeah, exactly.” Harry smiled hesitantly. He was still weird when talking about the war, especially with Dennis. “Well, I’ll be off. Have fun organising your Muggle masterpieces!”  
  
“Thanks, Harry. See you around.”  
  
Harry walked off from the enclosed space the two professors had been hiding and Dennis watched him go. He always had a bit of a crush on Harry; he reckoned it ran in the family.  
  
Unable to deny his curiosity, Dennis opened the drawer where he’d seen Harry stash a book. He wondered what the other man was hiding from snoopy children. He soon discovered that it was in fact a diary, pages filled with Harry’s handwriting--the content, definitely _not_ suitable for children.  
  
_“Last night, Draco did that thing with his tongue again…”_ Dennis gasped at the words written in Harry’s personal journal. He sighed. He should have closed the book--placed it back to where he’d found it. Instead, the Professor cast a Notice-Me-Not spell and unbuttoned his trousers. He began stroking himself as he read the subject-matter in hand.  
  
“Fuck.” He exhaled as he finished, around the same time as Professor Malfoy had with Harry.


End file.
